Let It Rain
by KojihanaKamiya
Summary: Well, I was kinda inspired to write this story about Kenshin's death...Kinda dramatic but read anyway.


Chapter 1: The Final Day of Kenshin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin; I was just really inspired to write this short one chapter fanfic... Please R + R.   
  
-==-Kamiya Dojo-==-  
  
It was a beautiful day in the spring... Kenshin was walking with Kaoru under some cherry blossom trees...talking and reflecting about their many adventures they had been through their lives remembering back when they had first met and then had gotten married and then had Kenji and when Kenshin had left again to fight evil one last time...  
  
Kenshin: (to Kaoru) Its been some time since we walked through these cherry blossom trees together Kaoru, and it will probably be our last time together too, My time to die is coming soon...because of this illness that I am suffering, but it was my own fault of getting this disease, it was because of this scar on my face...something I could never change...-sighs-  
  
Kaoru: I know Kenshin... but that was many years ago, God has forgiven you of that, you just need to leave it behind forever, and please don't talk of your death Kenshin -her eyes fill with tears- I want you to always live. -Hugs Kenshin-  
  
Kenshin: -hugs her back- I know Kaoru, but everyone has to die one day.  
  
Kaoru: -tears fall- I wish this moment could last forever.   
  
Kenshin: -sighs and grows faint- K-Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: -stops walking and goes over to a almost falling Kenshin- What Kenshin? What is it?  
  
Kenshin: -wearily begins to fall towards the ground- I'm growing weak Kaoru, please help me.  
  
Kaoru: -sits under a cherry blossom tree and helps Kenshin to lean his head on her lap and he breathes out slowly- Kenshin? You can't die here and now, Kenji is off training...You just can't! You mustn't! -cries and rubs his head with her hands gently-  
  
Kenshin: -speaks softly almost breathlessly- I'm sorry Kaoru, I told you I didn't know when my last day was going to be, Only God knew, but please Kaoru, don't be sad for me...I'll be going to heaven soon, where all is peaceful, but continue to encourage our son Kenji as becomes more and more into a fine young man...  
  
Kaoru: -cries softly- I will Kenshin, you know I will, but I am also ill like you, but I will do my best with Kenji until it is my time to die as well...I promise you Kenshin, I will.  
  
Kenshin: -smiles wearily- Thank you, Kaoru...you have always been there for me, I thank you for that.  
  
Kaoru: -touches his face gently- You don't need to thank me Kenshin, but you are welcome, I would do anything for you...-smiles at him with tears in her eyes-  
  
Kenshin: -begins to sing softly and wearily-  
  
(for those who don't know this song its Let It Rain by the Newsboys I thought it would be a great song for Kenshin to sing as his last words-  
  
And I have watched in wonder,  
  
As with a word You calmed a raging sea,  
  
I have seen You make the wine from water,  
  
Mud and water made a blind man see,  
  
Water still reminds me,  
  
Of the seaside where our eyes first met,  
  
Let it rain,   
  
Lord, We're waiting for Your rain to fall,  
  
Let it rain,  
  
Bringing back the wonder of it all,   
  
And I can see Your face again,  
  
When you let rain...  
  
And I have bathed in mercy,  
  
By every gesture, every word You've said,  
  
Once I spoke of power and high position,  
  
You took a towel and washed my feet instead,  
  
Water, like a promise,  
  
Heaven opens, but I'm not there yet,  
  
Let it rain,   
  
Lord, We're waiting for Your rain to fall,  
  
Let it rain,  
  
Bringing back the wonder of it all,   
  
And I can see Your face again,  
  
When you let rain...  
  
I've been foolish,  
  
Thought I knew it all,  
  
Three times I denied your name,  
  
Your forgiveness like a waterfall,  
  
Washes away my shame,  
  
  
  
A new dawn is breaking,  
  
Another hour, and then I leave this place,  
  
I am ready, Lord, to give my life up,  
  
I'm so ready, Lord, to see Your face again,  
  
Water like a promise,  
  
And in this final hour,  
  
I think my final prayer shall be,  
  
Would You let it rain?  
  
Let Your Spirit fall afresh on me...   
  
Kenshin: -stops singing and breathes in slower- That's my final prayer Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: -cries after hearing him sing softly- I know Kenshin, but I don't want this to be your final hour...  
  
Kenshin: -looks at Kaoru with weariness but still love in his eyes- Kaoru, don't worry, All will be well...Just take care.  
  
Kaoru: -sees Kenshin starting to breath heavily and looks concerned- Kenshin! I'm gonna have to go get a doctor! You're breathing heavily!  
  
Kenshin: No Kaoru... just let me die in peace. -touches her face and begins breathing more heavily and whispers his last words to Kaoru- Farewell Kaoru-san...-breathes his last breath and dies in Kaoru's arms under a Sakura tree and it begins to rain-  
  
Kaoru: -watches him die and cries- Kenshin! Goodbye my beloved Kenshin...   
  
The End.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me: Well, it wasn't the greatest, but that was the story I was inspired to write. Please R+R 


End file.
